magicrushfandomcom-20200214-history
Seeley
About Front row Tank. Physical basic attack. A veteran warrior that can solo-tank for her team. Skills Awakening Seeley's Awakening skill hasn't been implemente yet. Seeley is part of 3 Hero Groups and is affected by the following awakenings: * Righteous Partner - Not implemented yet. * New Recruit - Lufia's Fresh Power increases max health. * Girl Power - Aurai's Battle Frenzy increases Attack Speed. Runes Grey to Green * ? x Armor * ? x Health Regen * ? x Double Attack Green to Green +1 * 1 x Health * 1 x Hardiness * 1 x Extra Health * 1 x Aggression * 1 x Divine Power * 1 x Immortality Green +1 to Blue * 1 x Armor * 1 x Fortitude * 1 x Aggression * 1 x Cardio * 1 x Balance * 1 x Enforcement * 1 x Spider Blue to Blue +1 * 1 x Double Attack * 1 x Providence * 1 x Immortality * 1 x Balance * 1 x Elephant * 1 x Lion * 1 x Platybelodon Blue +1 to Blue +2 * 1 x Immortality * 1 x Magic Shield * 1 x Enforcement * 1 x Grizzly * 1 x Anaconda * 1 x Knight * 1 x Soldier Blue + 2 to Purple *1 x Aggression *1 x Enforcement *1 x Elephant *1 x Grizzly *1 x Wolf Spider *1 x Strongman *1 x Akso Purple to Purple + 1 * 1 x Balance * 1 x Lion * 1 x Wolf Spider * 1 x Bowmaster * 1 x Poseidon * 1 x Cyclops Purple +1 to Purple +2 * 1 x Giant * 1 x Wargod * 1 x Bowmaster * 1 x Soldier * 1 x Minotaur * 1 x Cerberus Purple +2 to Purple +3 * 1 x Lion * 1 x Knight * 1 x Strongman * 1 x Harp * 1 x Sphinx * 1 x Pandora Purple +3 to Purple +4 * 1 x Wolf Spider * 1 x Knight * 1 x Mammoth * 1 x Giant Crab * 1 x Cetus * 1 x Gaia Purple +4 to Orange * 1 x Warrior * 1 x Magic Mirror * 1 x Athena * 1 x Hera * 1 x Fenrir * 1 x Sleipnir Orange to Orange +1 * 1 x Lion * 1 x Bull Horn * 1 x Giant Crab * 1 x Uranus * 1 x Kraken * 1 x Loki Orange +1 to Orange +2 * 1 x Poseidon * 1 x Briareos * 1 x Athena * 1 x Pandora * 1 x Beetle * 1 x Odin Orange +2 to Orange +3 * 1 x Cyclops * 1 x Sphinx * 1 x Titan * 1 x Loki * 1 x Nephthys * 1 x Anubis Orange +3 to ? * 1 x Briareos * 1 x Luna * 1 x Uranus * 1 x Osiris Equipment Soulstone Location * Chapter 4-5: Beware of Ambush (Elite) * Chapter 7-5: Ancient Myth (Elite) * Chapter 5-8: King of the Beasts (Legend) * Chapter 12-5: To the Core (Legend) Trivia * Skills changed in version 1.1.64.53 Strategy Media Category:Heroes Category:Righteous Partner Category:New Recruit Category:Girl Power Category:Physical Heroes